Currently, microwaves are widely applied in the operator network. Frequently used microwaves are SDH (Synchronous Digital Hierarchy, Synchronous Digital Hierarchy) microwaves and PDH (Plesiochronous Digital Hierarchy, Plesiochronous Digital Hierarchy) microwaves; the microwaves are mainly used to transmit TDM (Time Division Multiplexing, time division multiplexing) services. However, with increase of packet services, more traffic occupies the network of the operator, and the required bandwidth increases steeply. Under such circumstances, the transmitted PDH microwaves and SDH microwaves will be gradually replaced by hybrid microwaves for lack of proper support of the packet service. The hybrid microwaves employs a quasi-SDH timeslot encapsulation mode for the TDM service, e.g., E1 service; and employs a GFP encapsulation mode for packet services. When the TDM service and the packet service need to be sent, the hybrid microwaves place together the data units that are encapsulated in two different types of modes. The data units are combined with overhead and FEC into a complete microwave frame, and then modulated and sent out.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following technical problems in the prior art: the hybrid microwaves apply different data encapsulation modes for the TDM service data and the packet service data, so that the microwave interface node is unable to uniformly schedule the data unit of the TDM service and the data unit of the packet service in the process of transmitting the service data.